Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders is a club (and supposed secret society, although Cheerilee has been seen referring to the Crusaders by name) created by Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in Call of the Cutie. All three are young ponies without cutie marks. The club's purpose is to help them discover their inner talent and earn their cutie marks. The three members represent each of the pony subspecies. Bloom is an earth pony and the younger sister of Applejack. Belle is a unicorn pony and the younger sister of Rarity. Scootaloo, a pegasus pony, is not related to Rainbow Dash, but appears to have more in common with her than with Fluttershy, the other Pegasus in the core 6. The Crusaders are actively trying out everything they can think of to discover their special talents, as shown in Stare Master. They also receive matching capes during the episode, made by Sweetie Belle, although they have not been seen since. In The Show Stoppers, Applejack passes on her old tree house to the Crusaders, and it becomes a Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse of sorts. The special talents of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo have been implied, but the three ponies are oblivious to what they are best at. Although most adult ponies, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, say the best thing to do is to wait for your special talent to show up, the three are always busy trying to find their cutie mark. They try everything they can, even if it results in misfortune. They move from cutie mark endeavor to cutie mark endeavor very quickly; if t hey do not get cutie marks almost immediately after starting, they go on to something else. As of the episode The Show Stoppers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have their own theme song. They have appeared so far in episodes twelve, seventeen, eighteen, twenty-three, twenty-four, and the season two premiere's cold open where the crusaders are on a field trip. On said field trip, they unexplainably argue over what the "Statue" of Discord represented. Apple Bloom claimed it represented Confusion, Sweetie Belle claimed it represented Evil and Scootaloo claimed it represented Chaos. After a brief scrap between the Crusaders, Cheerilee assigned them to each write an essay explaining "Discord". Trivia *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle appear together in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when Nightmare Moon appears, hiding under a table. This was an accident in the production process.http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1797974 *Starting at 3:21 in Friendship is Magic, part 1, when Twilight and Spike are looking for their copy of Predictions and Prophecies, Twilight pulls out a book with the club's emblem on it. *Lauren Faust stated that Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are not relatives. *It is implied the Crusaders' fight at the beginning of The Return of Harmony, part 1 is what causes Discord to break out of his stone prison. See also : Apple Bloom image gallery : Scootaloo image gallery : Sweetie Belle image gallery References sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Characters * Category:Foals Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2